Lone Specter
by ArmantusCumPinnae
Summary: Well i suck at summaries but, yeah, this swill is basically what happens when yer high, playing retro games, and 10 hours deep in the Metal Gear Storyline, from MG1 to Revengeance. well enjoy. also might be a 2shot but may continue if sparks of interest picks up Also T for mild swearing


**Hello all. hows zit going. and im truly sorry for not being able to post for a while. Well after facing some RL sheet and barely hanging on and facing some mild depression and denial, though wood be nice play some old games from my old consoles to cheer me up. Thus the birth of this fic(explained from the summary).This is basically somewhat after the MG: revengeance and i dont need to say who the main char is now do I?**

 **Now many might be wondering... Yo Arma, after going dark for some time ya gon' and pulled this stunt? what about your other story mate?**

 **Well first off, i thank the many people who followed/fave the story and to those who reviewed and those who read it. and not to worry, I promise to never abandon a story without finishing it proper, unless im dead. so do continue to support my other story.**

 **also one last thing this be a very raw thing of my story cuz i have no Beta and i did ma best in making sure there be no mistakes, but hey im only human. I did send it to a certain someone who might help me and still but i said what the heck, it Christmas(at least in my timezone) so enjoy the small gift, and may fortune and peace be upon you all. Cheers (T_T)7**

* * *

Year 20XX, Northern Russia 18:06 PM

Military Outpost ZeroDelta,

In a somewhat remote area of northern Russia, there lies a secret research facility. While it may be taken as secret research for advancements medical purposes of the like due to the fact that pharmaceutical company that owns it at a mere glance. If taken a closer look there were a lot of security guards, and while that was not out of the ordinary the amount of tech that each personnel wielded was. Truth be told, almost all the security personnel that were guarding the compound were in fact military cyborgs, all fitted for active combat use. Using the state of the art tech equipment and weaponry to secure and protect the compound. There were a few UG's as well.

It was a cold night out. It was told that a blizzard would settle in soon. A lot of the men at the base groaned at hearing the news but nonetheless did what they were told, they were mercenaries were they not? A PMC to be exact, being contracted by a large pharmaceutical company but strangely doesn't have a defining name… weird wasn't it. But who especially cares, as long as they were paid that was the only concern… at least all but 1…

"Sheet we weren't paid enough to deal with this. My balls are freezing, and it doesn't help that these cybernetic parts don't help me get any warmer" a guard exhaling slowly. Seeing his breath form a mist

"Shut yer trap ya only get paid just to sit around waiting for nothing. And its not like the other guys who are out in the frontline of some god forsaken battlefield somewhere. This job might be boring but at least you get to keep yer head" grumbled another by his side

"Aye at least we don't hafta worry about him."another guard joined the first 2

"Him? Who the hell you talkin about?"  
"don't tell me you don't know?" said the guard incredulous to what the man said" don't you know about that man who destroys PMCs and similar companies left and right, the one who come like a flash of lightning only to disappear just as fast, an avatar of destruction and carnage who leaves death in his wake, one clad in azure light, the Phantom of the Night and all that. I'm talkin about him, the Specter Of the Battlefield."

"Come off it, that's a load of bull if I ever heard it… I mean really, single man destroying armies, PMCs, even MGs(Metal Gear) single handedly is already unbelievable, now your just crazy and letting your fantasies run wild… really? Clad in azure light? Phantom of the Night? You been watching way too many of those Japanese childish cartoons or whatever you call em…animo? Anima? Grow up already man" chided the older guard

"Oi don't you dare underestimate Japanese anime! Those japs maybe a tad weird with all those perverse fetishes and plays they do…. Not that I'm judging or anything…to each their own but still, Japanese animes are a work of art! They are masterpieces of their own right!" said the younger guard passionately.

"All right knock it off you two, we still have a job to do. Though I must say I do wonder if it's actually a myth or not. While it's quite rare but don't some combat cyborgs capable of holding their own against some MGs? I mean do you remember that rumored one cyborg who could sliced a UMG Ray in half? I believe his name was Raiden… or was it something Sam? Either way, who's to say this Specter character can't do the same? I mean our boss can take on a Ray with his giant auxiliary cannons." the third guard said

"Aye. See told ya. This Specter is real I'm telling I wish I could see him in combat just once"

"Idiot, if say the rumors are true, then meeting him would mean our heads either rolling on the ground or blasted to pieces. He destroys PMCs and similar organizations no? That means meeting him would mean our death. You should be rejoicing that he isn't within a 2 Km radius of you. I don't care what kind of fantasies you got or deathwish you have but I'm trying to survive this frozen hellhole and coming back into one piece." The older guard said

"Alright, that enough out of both of you, CP, this is zulu 9, reporting for a change of shift. Please confirm,over." The third radios in

"Zulu9, this is CP, your change in shift is confirmed, zulu 7 is coming to relieve you of duty, eta 5 minutes. Where there anything worth noticing,over?"

"Negative CP, all has been quite so far…except a few complaints of frozen balls and some limbs by some of the guys, over."

"Roger that Zulu 9, head over to the main building and have yourselves some coffee when zulu 7 switches over, over"

"Affirmative CP, and thanks, over. Alright you whiners our shift is about to end and we can get out of this freezing weather and get some coffee so shut yer traps."

.

.

.

.

.

" Oi, either my watch is broken or the team that's suppose to switch with us is late. Like really late, 15 minutes to be exact. Where in blazes are they? Don't tell me they played hooky, if so imma gonna blast a new one in their asses." The older guard growls

"Don't jump the gun too soon. Let me try radioing them and see what's holding them. Zulu 7… come in Zulu7… This is zulu 9 please give a sitrep and what's holding you guys? It's been 15 minutes,over."

"…."

"Huh, they're not answering…I repeat, Come in Zulu 7, this is zulu 9, please give a sitrep,over."

"….."

"They still not answering. Weird, is it supposed to be like that?" ask the youngest of the Guards.

"No,…. Something must have happened. Alright you boys, get ready there might be and intruder here. Im going to radio CP to alert them of possible intruders. Eyes on swivels." The commanding guard barked. The rest of the of the guards began taking of the safety for their weapons and began looking out for potential dangers.

"CP this is Zulu 9, we may have a problem here. Zulu 7….."

"Zulu 9, this is CP, can you repeat your last?"

"Oi, Boss what the hold up? Hurry up and report CP about the…"*THUD*" possible…"

The youngest of the guards was confused at why his seniors and superiors just suddenly stopped and the weird dull sounds he heard…. Until he turned around.

Laying the floor was the severed head of his team leader with his face still has the serious face when he called in CP lying in a pool of his blood coming from his own body. Quickly trying to find his senior he looked around but regretted it immensely. There sitting on the chair was his senior all fine and dandy… if you disregard the long knives stuck in his throat and forehead with blood coming out of his mouth as well. His face forever frozen in shock and confusion

Intense nausea hit him and the young guard threw up spilling the contents of his stomach onto the floor. What the hell is happening? How, in the small time frame he turned away, did his superiors got killed? It was less than a minute too… then he saw a shadow overcame him and all of a sudden all his instincts told him not to move. Death has come for him… then Death spoke softly but clearly.

"Turn around"

And so he did, albeit very slowly. When he finally saw the entity behind him his fears was overtaken by new emotions, awe and fascination. Standing before him was and entity entirely cloaked in a somewhat dusty grey whitish cloak with a hood covering the head and lower facial region, and shadowing his face from view. But his piercing red eyes was still visible, and while not prominent he could still see some bits of cybernetics on the entity's body and even then he could tell it is very advanced, far outstrips his own cybernetic parts. On his back he could see the handle of a blade. Probably either a HF long sword or a HF combat knife, he wasn't sure. But what truly baffled the young soldier was how he barely hearing anything. The cloak was somewhat billowing from the frigid winds but almost no sounds was heard. While he was squealing like a fangirl on how cool it looked, it also confused him. Sure he was a grade school dropout, but even he knows things that vibrate or at least move back and forth should produce some sort of sound yet he was barely picking up anything and his ears were enhanced cybernetics.

After taking all this into account realization dawn to him. In front of him was the person that he and his team was talking about moments ago, The one who come like a flash of lightning only to disappear just as fast, an avatar of destruction and carnage who leaves death in his wake, one clad in azure light, the Phantom of the Night… The Specter of The Battlefield. Then fear once more claimed him as the words of his senior rang in his head **_"Idiot, if say the rumors are true, then meeting him would mean our heads either rolling on the ground or blasted to pieces. He destroys PMCs and similar organizations no? That means meeting him would mean our death. You should be rejoicing that he isn't within a 2 Km radius of you."_**

As he began praying to God to spare his life the Specter spoke to him again in a soft but clear voice

"Where is your commander?"

Fumbling for a few moments " uuhhmmmm over their mr. specter sir, the one who you beheaded. Uhh he is… was my commanding officer" the young guard said in a shaky and meek voice.

The Specter merely walked up to the corpse and with a swift motion unable to grasp even with his advanced sight the left hand of his commander was cleanly sliced off and was picked up. After a few moments the Specter dropped the hand and proceeded to walk up to him again.

Feeling like death has come to claim him once more he merely accepted his fate and only prayed for a painless death…

"You are free to go" the Specter spoke

"Huh?" not believing his ears

"You are free to go. Try to and alert the base or others then your life is forfeited" then Specter spoke again and turned to walk away.

Letting a relived sight, he deflated and thank god for his lucky stars. But then shouted "WAIT!"

The Specter stopped and turned his head, his red eyes boring into his… gathering his resolved, the guard bowed in a perfect 90oangle and thrust out a small paperboard and a marker and shouted "PLEASE GIVE ME YOU AUTOGRAPH MR. SPECTER SIR!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok" and the Specter sign the board.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH SIR AND GOODLUCK IN YOUR ENDEVOURS!" and left with all haste with a big sheet eating grin on his face. Wait till the guys back home sees he got the Specter of the Battlefield's signature and still lived to tell da tale. His friends will be soooo jelly

 **Specter's POV**

"Haaaah, you get idiots everywhere you go. Well at least I got a fan, guess that's a plus instead of the usual PMCs, homicidal maniacs and dangerous robot and cyborgs trying to cap ma ass on a daily basis. Welp back to the mission"

After killing a few of the sentries, obtaining info and access of the compound from a commanding officer, and giving an autograph to an unsuspecting fan. The compound layout is quite straight forward. Your basic main building with some surrounding facilities and storage buildings circling around with a huge cavity under said main building. You can guess with what your typical cliché secret facilities you can bet there be the usual death traps and all the little toys, hidden elite enemy soldiers planted around every corner, hidden military and technological secrets that could overthrow the balance of power and causing mass pandemonium, mountains upon mountain of hidden weapons caches, scientists and engineers milling around in droves being underpayed for their services or basically forced to do the bidding of their evil masters, slaving away at their ridiculous demands and toiling around to complete said tasks, only to be kept till their use is over before being silenced afterwards, ahh poor devils, you will be missed, and let's not forget the memorable things like probably some MGs(Metal Gears) from smallest UGs to the big ass MG that probably ripped their designs from the old giant robot animes of old and sometime from the gundam series. Typical of foreigners when watching anime, especially the ones with the mecha tag, getting all excited like little kids and try to make copies or taking the design and recreating it as so no to break copyrights issues. Smart sneaky bastards.

And for the coup de grace, the motha fhakking cherry on top and the icing on the cake, we probably get your usual and typical megalomaniac boss villain with lots of god complex, delusions of grandeur, hidden conspiracies and agendas, trying to sound in the right and wooing you to their side with the age old tradition of clashing of ideals mounting up to the eventual disagreement thus the climax boss fight… and after painstaking long ass fight and getting the boss to ten percent health only to find out that the boss you were fighting had another three more forms or phases, gained invulnerability or can't be hit or damage for certain times, and get an even bigger attack/fire power bonus and still have to keep up with my current dps! What the sheet! And sometimes if your luck is sheety or there are beings above making sure your life is fhakked up for their own amusement, they give us the big Middle Finger by right after defeating the boss, the slimey bastard escapes in a convoluted manner and toasting us good bye or cursing us for foiling their plans only because to stretch out the plot or the creators are just too dam lazy to make a new evil villain with a sob backstory thus leaving you to watch as the boss ride away in the passing sunset….

You know, the usual bullsheet cheap ass authors or developers pull just to get their fans waste their time and money on with DLCs or sequels so to line their pockets up or gain publicity.

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaaah I need a fhakking hobby. Welp guess I can either go loud like crazed killing machine with death and destruction following my wake, be a stealth assassin and kill everyone silently as so not to raise an alarm and kill off possible nuisance that may arise, or just be like a true specter and go in and out unseen and without a trace and be off on my merry way…

Well after the sheet that I had to deal in Mozambique I guess I can take it easy and go full specter and kill only when necessary…. Aaahh Mozambique…. You will always be remembered.

Shaking my head and clearing my though of unnecessary things I held my cloak and jumped to the roofs of the building and began my trek to the main all the while marking the potential enemies and their routes. It was quite boring actually, now that I'm actually going stealth and avoiding confrontation, it felt like a simple walk in the park, and honestly it's not all that hard to go stealth if you know the basics. Sticking to the shadows, avoid open space areas, move from one cover to another, stick to the roofs when available, cuz for some reason people rarely look up, avoid from making too much noise or bumping into objects like some klutz or a drunken sod, and sometimes throw a few objects or make some noise if you need to lure a few guards away from their post so you can sneak past easily. Honestly going stealth comes down to 2 major things, don't be seen (obviously (-_-)' ) directly and avoid from making too much noise in the vicinity of potential patrols. If you got that down then your golden.

Though I have always wondered how Snake manages to sneak pass guards in a cardboard box… I mean really, a fhakking card board box, how stupid are the guards there? I get that the card board box may have some camo patterns on them but don't one get even a little suspicious if they found a single random cardboard box in the middle of nowhere like a dessert or a rainforest? I mean really a cardboard box in a rainforest doesn't raise any suspicion at all? Or in a concrete based structure or inside a fhakking base for crying out loud. They would have thrown it in the disposal not found randomly in the base. I mean sure I managed it once or twice but I always prefer to go with a disguise route or not be seen at all. Dam, Snake must've got all the luck, meh. After mapping out the compound layout directly, marking the guards, and place a few sticky explosives on key points of structures for insurance I finally made it to the main building.

Hmmm not a lot of windows guess I have to go via the back door. Hope the codes are correct, I don't need a repeat of Mozambique. After placing my hand on the scanner a beeping sound came and a green light lit up and the sound of a door unlocking was heard, thank goodness. Following the map I … acquired from the local guards I found an elevator that could take me directly to the main research facilities. After a few minutes and some elevator music I reached the main research center … lo and behold what do I find? Got my stacks of weapon cache on the lower left, some military vehicle and some UGs, and there are countless of white coat wearing people walking around and doing their stuff… yep called it.

Jumping from the railing that I was on I landed on a few pipes running along the entire place. Good cover as well. Hmmm now how should I go about this…. As I was contemplating on what to do I saw a large cyborg about a got 2,5m high, covered in every inch of thick armorplates that screams "advance" or "high-tech" with what appears to be 4 huge ass auxiliary cannons mounted on his back. Hmmm he is probably the boss or at least the most important person here. I need to get in closer and find out what's his deal in all this.

Getting closer I can see a few of the scientists are following the giant cyborg. I'll call him evil boss.

"How is the progress on it" rumbled evil boss. Dayum even his voice sounds kinda gravely thus adding the evil boss aura

"The progress is going smoothly sir. We finished shipping the last of the product just recently sir. The 'ARK' have just arrived 2 hours ago and we have been refueling and resupplying ammunitions since. Repairs and maintenance are being done as we speak and we are also currently loading the parts of project 'X' sir." Said a scientist besides him dutifully. Dayum even the scientist here are doing the cliché "megane" pose with including the sparkling glare.

How da hell does that even work? Also, product? Projec 'X'? yep called it, gotta strike hidden military and technological secrets that could overthrow the balance of power and causing mass pandemonium off the list. Man I'm good.

"I see. That's good. The clients will be happy that the product has been shipped and on the way. It would be bad if we incur the ire of our clients, we get our money from them. In addition, after investing a lot of time, money, and manpower it would be unpleasant if project 'X' were to go bust. I take the virtual combat program simulator tests were a success?" evil boss ask while been given a report file from a scientist on his other side.

"Yes sir. All virtual combat scenarios were done in complete 100% completion. The open field test was also spectacular. Project 'X' has been fully test and is undergoing the final preparations and maintenance before also being loaded into the 'ARK', sir." Replied the scientist

"Very good. It's good to hear some good news after a while. Our business has been quite disrupted lately. It's bad enough the war economy is stuck in this funk loophole and our clients are on the decline, now some upstart prick shows up and is destroying the already meager clients we still have." Growled evil boss. In his rage he also unwittingly crunched up and partially destroyed the report in his hand.

"Upstart prick sir?... aaahhh do you mean that person now being call 'The Spect-huurrkk"

"Don't you dare say that name. If you do I might slip up and accidentally snap your neck or have one of my auxiliary cannons 'misfire' on your face. You got me?" rumble the evil boss menacingly after grabbing the poor scientist by the scruff of his neck and aiming all 4 of his auxiliary cannons at him. The poor scientist could only make garbled gurgling sounds.

Yare yare, what a bind this is… should I save the man now and reveal my position and endangering my mission or just wait it out and pray the man gets spared. ahhhh choices n more choices….. meh I got this far might as well go in loud.

Jumping down from quite a decent height I created some cracks on the floor and the attention of almost everyone in the underground research compound. Yep, as a psychotic semi immortal red spandex wearing not superhero would say, nothing grabs the attention of the masses like a good ol' superhero landing. Standing up slowly I surveyed my surroundings and dam I gotta love the shocked looks I'm getting. Then I focus my sights on a larger prey.

Dropping the scientist the large cyborg chuckled softly while slowly encircling me… haaah the dude needs more originality I swear.

"Well-well, look what we have here. Talk about speak of the devil, we were just discussing about you, oh great 'Specter of the Battlefield'. I heard a great deal about you…" yeaaaaahhhh im not listening to this crap. If you listen to one evil boss gloating/introduction you probably heard 'em all. Basically it all boils down to him hearing about my achievements, respecting them somewhat despite putting a dent in their business, then going on a long exposition on the history of the war economy and how it's important for the betterment of the world, and then come the typical wooing of coming to their side and aid them in their goals to restart the war economy, creating more advance weaponry and the likes yada yada , my god, is it just me, but I have a suspicion that evil bosses love going on long expositions or hear themselves talking and preaching nonsense and such. Hmmm reminds me of that meme that say "preach it" on it… or was it "sore aru" I forgot honestly.

Oohh now he's getting on the advantages of me joining, the rewards and benefits I get like money, woman, and etc… the typical villain lines are so cliché that I would have mistaken him as a c-class villain if it weren't for his massive frame, highly advance parts, and the giant auxiliary cannons on his back that certainly weren't compensating for something (lol). Hey you got dental insurance? I might be interested to see your dental plans and common workers benefits and welfare. Need to have some fine documents ya knooooow. To help separate us from the animals, no?( lol)

Ohh I think he is finally wrapping up, seeing him walking around and facing his back towards me, I bet he gonna go all dramatic and face me in all important fashion. Well at least I should show some decorum and hear out the last parts. Oh sheet….oh hell no… this build up and scenario… please don't tell me you gonna pull tha-

"….. Rejoice 'Specter of the Battlefield'…." While doing the famous pose from that overrated anime that has somehow awaken the lust of many closet perverts and their by turning many famous or infamous historical figures or in myths into females. I also heard they manage to turn a particularly infamous bloodthirsty murderer into a motha fhakking loli with one of the most inappropriate and very skimpy clothing that could only be born from the sickest of individual that needs help reigning in their fetishes. Hell I wonder how the hell they manage to avoid child law abuse or lawsuits in general despite the somewhat inappropriate scenes and/or clothing. Probably awakened the dark fetish of the lawyers and the judges thus sliding em over. Meh not my problem

Fhakking hell why do a lot of the bosses I meet almost always do that pose at least once? Is it some kind traditional evil boss thing? Oh gotta pay attention again

"…..we can even control the world.." really world domination? Man, dude needs more originality I swear " so I ask you now dear 'Specter' come join the winning side and help us change the world. Come join 'Umbra'" holding out his hand for a handshake.

Hmmm so their organization is called "Umbra" huh? Gotta look it up later. Well guess time kick start this party.

"I refuse"

Then I sliced his right hand off. Pandemonium ensues….

* **Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Soundtrack - 07. The Stains of Time**

"Fhakking bastard. Fine, I'm kinda grateful you didn't accept my offer…. Cuz then I can't get to KILL YOU PIECE OF SHEET! GUARDS ATTACK!KILL THIS FHAKKER! I WANT HIS HEAD SO I CAN CRUSH IT UNDER MY FOOT!"

All around me about 20 strong cyborg guards came jumping from above, armed with all sorts types of guns, assault rifles and machine guns to name a few with the rest armed with what seems to be HF choppers, around 15 dwarf gekkos came popping out of the woodwork, crawling on the ground and on the walls and few cannon fodder of what consist of some hastily conscripted scientists, programmers, and engineers taking up arms, they were shaking in fear though, cant blame 'em for that. Guess time to go loud I guess.

Unsheathing my blade I spoke in a soft but clear voice" I am lighting…." Then roared the rest " ….RAIN TRANSFORMED" as I sliced 1 that tried to ambush me from behind, keyword "tried" and kicked it and a small group of cyborgs, trying to cause confusion. Weapons click, fired, need to dodge. Jumped over a crate for cover. Cover seems to hold, good, gives time to draw knives. Jump out and throw at nearest 3, 2 penetrate heads of cyborgs, 2 out of the fight, good, 1 hits shoulder stunning enemy. Quickly impale gut with sword,use as shield and improv cover, grab dropped assault rifle and fire at on coming d. gekkos. 3 explode with precise concentrated fire.

Explosions coming from side, looks at source, 2 guards with grenade launcher. Annoying, but can be proved useful. Dull shock on arms, sees shield's shoulder blown off. High caliber weaponry, must avoid, can penetrated armor and injure internal organs. Dispose shield and slide to cover. The shots were fired with a 2.3 sec interval, most likely anti-material rifles. Looks up and see 2 snipers on the railings. Must dispose them first.

The dwarf gekkos were now coming by 2s and 3s to try and out maneuver and out flank me. Seems they're trying to push me into the line of fire for the guards huh? Typical standard tactics. Right, throw flash bang and disorientate ground enemies, jump out of cover…..

1…

deal with 4 to lessen annoyance

2…

Dodge right, avoid sniper fire. Slice legs of enemy guard and grabs grenade launcer

1….

Aim at overhead sniper, fire. Confirm hit on 1 sniper. Need to find the other one.

2…

Dodge roll, fire enemy sniper, neutralized. Hmm 4 more rounds left in this grenade launcher. Gotta make it count. Oh, enemy bunching up together? Don't they know about spacing? Its one of the most amateurish mistakes the many newbies make(source: me MLG biatches). They think that by grouping together it will bolster the chances of winning and scaring the enemy with superior numbers and increased firepower, but sadly it's quite the opposite. It'll be bad if the enemy throws an explosive and getting mass kills… meh their fault. Another testament that the Loner's Path is the true way how to survive in this hell hole. Haha! Take that you riaju bastards! #8man4priminister #Newcultleader

*few explosions later*

 ***End Song***

Wow that was fun. Normally I would just slice and dice them, ripping their innards and crushing em to fuel me…. But having a grenade launcher and watching the limbs fly around is quite the change of pace. Now where did the evil boss go? Don't tell me that he pulled a fast one and escaped on me. Slippery bastards these evil bosses sometimes. Standard evil boss protocol when facing tough intruders:

Step1. Do the whole evil intro and hero seduction speech to kick start the whole shebang.

Step2. If denied, send all expend-urk *ahem* important underling to take care of the problem, and enjoy the show

Step3. If intruder survives and wins the get the hell outta dodge. Can be done silently(safety) or do it in a dramatic fashion while giving begrudging praises to said intruder/s or curse them while flying away in the safety and comfort of their own little cozy escape transport.

Damn, gotta give'em props for efficiency. Man I wish I could do all those things so I don't have to do the grunt work, but alas, it seems it is pre-destined for me to be forever shackled to the lower workings of grunt work a.k.a. a corporate slave.

*BOOM*

Ooohh? He didn't escape?

"Well, it seems your reputation precedes you 'Specter of the Battlefield', the carnage left in your wake doesn't seem to be far off the point" Evil boss says while observing the destruction and death that I seem to have cause.

Right gotta stand straight and be all cool as a cucumber and having some light winds(how the hell can there be winds in here? We're like 2 miles deep in the ground) make ma cloak flutter dramatically like the badass character in longcoats/cloak/cape.

"But it all ends here…"while pointing all of his auxiliary cannons at my general area and charging them" …I have orders to fulfill and clients to satisfied. A shame you didn't take my offer to join us, but then again, im greatful to have the chance to kill the Infamous 'Specter of the Battlefield'. It will boost image and profits, so my thanks, and goodbye."

He fired….

Naturally I dodge

* * *

 **Welp guess that the end for this chap. I will revamp it fer sure and as stated in the summary it will be a two shot. do give me some reviews or critics so i can become a better writer and know where da hell did i go wrong. cheers all and look forward to the next and maybe final chap**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae out**


End file.
